The Goddess of Chaos and The Teen Titans
by FantasyGirl78
Summary: When Eris had arrived in Jump City and have enter the Titans Tower. Meanwhile, Eris have fallen in love with him but by the way Cyborg have fall in her with her too. He has a love interest in her. The Titans have gone out fighting crime today as soon enough. Slade end up showing and ruin Eris and Cyborg's date loving.


**I am FantasyGirl78 I am here to write the story about how did Eris got into the Titans Tower with the magic Golden Apple where it says K on it. The Titans came back from the battle they saw an formal apple sitting there on the table of kitchen by the way it pops up when Goddess of Apple of Discord came out of that apple. They were so shocked that the Apple isn't just real but it's kinda dangerous for it. On with it.**

At the Titans Tower a shadow girl came in here, her feet was shown, she has on red high heel pumps, she has her white flats with her carry it in her white purse, white high low skirts, but by the way she has on a white crop bra top. She has on golden arm wrists like the goddess. She was walking inside of it but she take a step and then the shadow without seeing her but invisible she also carries her golden apple with her in her hand. She has a blond long high ponytail to her waist and back, and a grey crown on her hair. There was a woman who had enter the Titans Tower. She had enter the living room, she take a look around to see if this is cool or not but then, she quite sat down on the sofa and take a look at her apple if this is magic. When she was yawn and then take a nap to see if the Titans are coming back. Meanwhile the door flew open and she disappear and went inside the apple. But they came back quickly and fast after the battle.

"Wow, that battle was hard by fighting Dr. Light. And other villains, we gave up." Beast Boy said

"We have to catch Johnny Rancid the next time we get him." Robin said

"When if he shows up again." said Starfire "Then we will catch him in no time."

Beast Boy walk to the sofa and then he saw an Golden Apple sitting there seriously. He look at it.

"Hey, did someone left this apple right here." Beast Boy said

"I don't know maybe someone had dropped it and left like anything." Raven said "I wonder whose apple is this?"

"I have no idea what it is but it should be where it says with the "K" in it." said Cyborg

"The K word starts with Khaos." said Starfire

"Let me see should I eat it?" asked Beast Boy

"No Beast Boy, but that apple might be dangerous or not." Robin said

"Should I eat it instead taking a bite." Beast Boy asked

"No no, Beast Boy. Robin said that apple is dangerous but you don't know what's inside of it." Raven said

Beast Boy puts it down to see if the apple coming out. When it does, it pops up.

"If someone's in there and wants to come out then by the way I should see it first."

"I might know idea where that apple came in the Titans Tower without enter the key first." Robin said

"Hey hey!" Woman said as when she came out the apple. "Did someone say the Titans Tower?"

"Titans Tower." Beast Boy said "Who are you?"

"Well you might lucky for who I am I think I have enter it." Woman said

"Well what's your name but where are you coming from?" Robin asked

"Well I have came from the Goddess of the World." said the Woman "My name is Eris."

"Eris?" asked Raven "Who are you by the way."

"I am Eris the Goddess of Chaos!" said Eris as stands up and pick up her apple and lift it with her hand. "A Chaos who have wanted to create!"

"Wait. Did you say Chaos Creation?" Robin asked

"Yes, dearie. I am the Goddess who wanted to be more chaotic but simple I am one loving queen." Eris said

"Well we can tell who we are we're the titans. I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg."

"Well nice to meet you Robin, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy and Cyborg." Eris said "Let me talk to him."

"Go ahead, girl. Do your your own thing." Beast Boy said

Eris walks light to Cyborg and say something to him.

(Just like in "To Eris Human" when she walks to Grim and say hello to him)

"Hey, Victor" Eris said in a Valley accent.

"How you doing?" asked Cyborg

"You know like it's totally but when did you get more friends?" asked Eris

"I am not his pet. I am Raven and we are the Teen Titans and we have a job to save the day." Raven said

"Really, is that so?" Eris asked "So, you are the Teen Titans eh?"

"Totally likley but you can stay here with us if you like Eris." Starfire said "Then we'll be able to have great time around here."

"Like are you totally kidding me?" Eris asked "It does mean when I want to have some fun."

"Even like when my friends are my pals." Cyborg said

"Oh My Gosh. You're the titans?" Eris asked

"Yeah we are." Cyborg said

"Yeah. That is so like so totally radical!" Eris excited "I just wanted to become friends with you!"


End file.
